


Last Valentine

by daydreamdump



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, pakipot Jeonghan, tagalog fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamdump/pseuds/daydreamdump
Summary: Crush ng taga section 6 na si Sehun Oh ang hard to get na secretary ng Section 1 na si Jeonghan Yoon





	Last Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> sorry kung pinost ko pa itong minadaling fic na ito, at hindi pa tapos! Hope you enjoy tho! Jeonghan Sehun for life lol ahhahah ❤️

“Jeonghan! Valentines na bukas, ano gusto mong matanggap na flower?” nakangiting tanong ni Sehun sa nakasimangot na nililigawan. Nakasilip ito sa pintuan ng classroom dahil tagakabilang panig pa siya ng classroom divider. Siya ay taga Section 6.

 

“Wala, ayoko ng flower kung sa’yo lang rin naman manggagaling.” 

 

“Wushu!!! Sige ako na bahala!” may habol pang kindat itong si Sehun Oh. 

“Bili nalang ako marami tas ikaw na bahala mamili kung ano gusto mo?” full of hope and confidence na alok pa nito.

Ngunit hindi na talaga siya pinapansin ni Jeonghan.

“Loves! Uy!”

 

“Loves daw!!!” pang-aasar naman ng mga taga Section 1 kung saan nabibilang si Jeonghan. May mga ngumingisi, yung iba naman hindi na siya binibigyan ng pansin. Sanay na sila kasi; lagi naman kinukulit ni Sehun ang kanilang class secretary.

Hihirit pa sana si Sehun nang dumating na ang susunod na teacher sa classroom ng Section 1 at ganun rin sa classroom ni Sehun kaya nagpaalam na ito.

“Bye loves bukas ah!”

Hindi na pinapagalitan si Sehun tuwing walang pakundangabg sumisigaw ito dahil matagal nang alam ng mga guro sa eskwelahang ito kung pagpupursigi na manligaw ng estudyante mula sa Section 6 sa isa sa mga pinakamatalinong estudyante ng Section 1.

 

 

Second year palang ay tinamaan na si Sehun Oh sa transferee na si Jeonghan Yoon. Palakaibigan siya kaya naman hilig niya na ang tumambay sa iba’t ibang classroom tuwing recess, lunch break o kung anu ano pang break in between ng mga klase.

Nakaupo siya habang nakikipagkwentuhan kay Wonwoo sa classroom ng Section 1 nang may biglang lumapit sa kanila.

 

“Excuse me, upuan ko yan.”

 

Nang tumingala si Sehun para tignan ang nagmamay-ari ng di pamilyar na tinig ay natameme siya sa nakita niya.

Sobrang gwapo.  
Isang anghel.  
Nasa langit na ba ako?

 

Nakataas nga lang ang kilay  
pero HMMMMM

 

“Pare tayo ka na diyan, upuan ni Jeonghan yan.” medyo kinabahang sabi ni Wonwoo dahil hindi niya pa alam kung ano ang kayang gawin ni Jeonghan sa mga katulad nila ni Sehun.

 

Bumalik na sa huwisyo si Sehun at narealize niya na hinihintay ni Wonwoo at Jeonghan na tumayo siya mula sa kinauupuan niya.

Tumayo naman siya pero hindi siya lumayo sa upuan ni Jeonghan bagkus ay inabot niya pa ang kamay upang makipagkilala.

“Hi! Sehun Oh nga pala.”

“Uh...? So what...?” mukhang iniisip nito kung bakit nakikipagkamay pa ang weirdong nasa harap niya ngayon.

Mataray nga pero mahilig naman sa challenge si Sehun.

“So.. ano pangalan mo?”

“Bakit kailangan ko ba sabihin sayo?”

“Taray mo naman, nagtatanong lang eh.”

“Sino ka ba?? if I remember.. wala akong kaklaseng ganyan kakapal ang mukha.”

“Si Sehun Oh nga ako! nagpapakilala ako sayo kanina pa tas ngayon tatanungin..”

“UGHHHHHH Lumayas ka na nga lang sa harapan ko! Magbabasa pa ako!”

Ngumiti lang si Sehun kahit nabubwisit na sa kanya ang kaharap niya. Actually, scratch that. Nagdecide si Sehun na simula ngayon ay crush niya na ang mataray na bagong lipat.

Kaya naman simula noon ay palagi niya na itong kinukulit slash nililigawan.

“Pare ano ulit pangalan nun?” tanong ni Sehun kay Wonwoo. 

“Jeonghan. Jeonghan Yoon.”

Mula noon, iyon na ang tanging pangalan na sinisigaw ng puso at isip niya.

—————-

February 14

Normal lang naman ang mga ganap ngayon. Ang naiba lang ay punung puno ng flowers at heart balloons ang paligid. Mayroon din na may budget para mag abot ng chocolate at flowers sa kanilang mga nililigawan o syota.

Isa na dun ang ating bida;

Nasa canteen sila dahil lunch break. Tapos nang kumain si Jeonghan at, kasama niya ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan na si Jisoo. Nang may dumating para bulabugin ang kanyang tanghali.

“Jeonghan, pili ka dito.”

“Huh?” napatingin si Jeonghan pero mukhang wala itong idea sa tinatanong ni Sehun.

“Pili ka, ng pinakagusto mo dito.” at kanyang binuklat nang parainbow ang mga hawak niyang bulaklak. Iba iba ang klase; may red rose, may white tulip, white carnation, sunflower , tatlong stalks ng lavender, at mangilan ngilang baby’s breath. Hindi nga siya nagbibiro nang sabihin niya na bibili ito ng marami.

“Wala, ayoko. ang pangit lahat. ‘Lika na Jisoo, may gagawin pa akong seatwork.” at tumayo na si Jeonghan. Tuloy tuloy na naglakad patungo sa kanyang locker habang dala ang kanyang baunan. Tila walang pakialam kung iniwan niya sa kinatatayuan si Sehun na parang walang nangyari.

Naawa naman si Jisoo sa nakalugmok na si Sehun. “Pasensya ka na Sehun, baka bad mood lang yun kaya di niya tinanggap yung flowers mo ngayon.”

Ngiting malungkot ang naibigay ni Sehun. Alam naman niya na pwede mangyari ‘to pero akala niya talaga suswertehin siya this day. Siguro dapat chocolates nalang binigay niya. 

“Lagi naman bad mood pagdating sakin yung bestfriend mo.”

“Di, type ka rin nun. Nagpapakipot lang yun.”

“Three years na siyang nagpapakipot.”

“Eh ganun talaga, ganda nang natipuhan mo eh magdusa ka.” tinapik tapik nito ang balikat ni Sehun at saka umalis.

 

Nang maabutan ni Jisoo sa locker area ay nakalugmok ito at nakapatong ang mukha sa loob ng kanyang locker. 

“Bes, kawawa naman si Sehun. Ano naman yung tanggapin mo yung flowers diba?”

Di sumasagot ang kaibigan.

“Bes? Anong drama yan.”

“Uy bes! Hello kinakausap kita??”

Wala. Walang sagot. Anong problema nito?

“Jeonghan! Uy!” niyugyog niya na ito. 

Sa wakas ay liningon na siya ng kaibigan. At nagulat si Jisoo sa kanyang nakita..

 

“Fuck Bes! bat ka umiiyak???

“Bes..” 

“Oh ano.. anong nangyari..” nag aalala na ang kaibigan niya dahil hindi naman madalas umiyak itong si Jeonghan.

“Gusto ko..”

“Ano?!”

“Gusto ko yung lavender na hawak ni Sehun kanina..” at mas lalo na ngang humagulgol si Jeonghan at niyakap ang kanyang bestfriend.

Natawa naman si Jisoo, “Oh gusto mo naman pala, bakit di mo kinuha nung pinapapili ka niya?” nakangisi ito habang inaalo ang umiiyak na kaibigan. Parang tanga, gusto naman pala. Sabi na eh nagpapakipot lang ito!

“Eh kasi!!! Nahiya ako!!!”

“Bakit ka naman mahihiya dun eh nililigawan ka nga?”

“Hindi ko alam bes.. pero Antanga ko!!”

“True.. pero pwede mo parin naman hingin sa kanya yun mamaya, sure ako more than willing pa yun na bilhan ka pa ng mas maraming lavender.”

Kumalas na sa pagkakayakap si Jeonghan. “Paano kung tawanan niya ako?”

“Eh nakakatawa naman kasi talaga?? Gusto mo pala pakipot ka pa kasi??”

Sumimangot ang lalaki at pinunasan ang kanyang luha.

 

“Pero eto real talk, yung flower lang ba yung type mo o type mo na rin si Sehun Oh?”

Tumalikod ang kausap niya at kinuha ang kanyang mga libro para sa susunod nilang klase pero narinig parin ni Jisoo ang pabulong nitong sagot.

“Gusto ko rin yung may bigay nung flower.”

————-


End file.
